Projeto Multifandom
by MalukaChan
Summary: Drabbles feita para o projeto Multifandom (forum Ledo Engano) - Psycho-Pass (Shinya Kogami) - Monochrome Factor (Akira Nikaido/Shirogane) - Shiki (Natsuno Yuuki/Tohru Mutou) - Harry Potter (Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood) - Kuroshitsuji (Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive) - Sailor Moon (Yuichiro Kumada/Rei Hino) - Naruto (Naruto Uzumaki/Hinata Hyuuga).
1. Paz x Amor

Autor: Malukachan  
Título: Paz x Amor  
Fandom: Psycho-Pass  
Personagem: Shinya Kogami  
Desafio: 5. Fandom que nunca imaginou escrever

* * *

**Paz x Amor**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

Seu rosto passava pela cabeça de Kogami diversas vezes no dia, mesclando-se com o do assassino de seu amigo. Se fosse a outro momento, outra época gostaria de ter tentado algo mais, de passar mais tempo ao lado daquela menina tão peculiar.

Mas a vida não quis que tivesse essa chance, mesmo que finalmente tenha encontrado uma pessoa que lhe tocasse como nenhuma outra. Aquele relacionamento estava fadado ao esquecimento.

Não poderia falar o que sentia, por isso guardou o recém-descoberto amor fundo em sua mente tentando a todo custo fazer com que sumisse.

E agora que conseguiu sua vingança, suas chances foram a zero.

Deitado na grama sozinho em seu refugio, o rosto de Akane brincava em seus pensamentos. Seu sorriso bobo, sua determinação, sua força.

Abriu os olhos suspirando, se não tivesse ido atrás de Shogo não teria encontrado paz, talvez tivesse encontrado o amor.

Mas não adiantava pensar nas escolhas que fez, Kogami sabia disso, porque estar com Akane agora era impossível.


	2. Cheiro

Autor: Malukachan  
Título: Cheiro  
Fandom: Monochrome Factor  
Ship: Akira Nikaido/Shirogane  
Desafio: 2. Ship que nunca escreveu, mas quer escrever

* * *

**Cheiro**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

Estava irritado desde que vira a maneira intima que aquela garota Lulu tratara Shirogane. Ele não ficava dizendo toda hora que gostava dele? E agora estava se engraçando com aquela menina sem sal.

Balançou a cabeça incomodado com o rumo de seus pensamentos. Não tinha nada e nem queria ter algo com Shirogane.

Deitou bufando e fechou os olhos. Os longos cabelos brancos, o sorriso terno, o cheiro gostoso que impregnava o ar sempre que o shin estava por perto.

Mexeu-se na cama, notando que não estava sozinho abriu os olhos se deparando com Shirogane deitado ao seu lado. Suspirou derrotado e passou os dedos afastando os cabelos do rosto do shin.

Notou o leve sorriso no rosto de Shirogane e antes que se arrependesse inclinou-se e depositou um beijo suave em seus lábios. Deitou com a cabeça próximo à curva do pescoço do shin e fechou os olhos.

Não viu os olhos arregalados de surpresa no rosto do homem deitado ao seu lado, mas se deliciou em segredo quando foi abraçado e puxado para mais perto.

Mesmo que Shirogane falasse que não tinha nada com Lulu, o ciúme que sentia falava alto, mas podia sempre fingir que era desconfiança. Não daria a satisfação de o outro descobrir seus sentimentos assim tão fácil.


	3. Último Pensamento

Autor: Malukachan  
Título: Último Pensamento  
Fandom: Shiki  
Ship: Natsuno Yuuki/Tohru Mutou  
Desafio: 11. Um angst

* * *

**Último Pensamento**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

Sua mente voltou ao seu último momento feliz com Yuuki mesmo tentando manter essas memórias longe. Era mais fácil se não tivesse arrependimentos, mas tinha.

_'Yuuki afastou o cabelo que cobria seus olhos e sorriu. Aqueles sorrisos que ele não mostrava pra mais ninguém. Aqueles que aqueciam seu corpo._

_Quando seus lábios se aproximaram sentiu seu corpo arrepiar. Os toques de Natsuno faziam isso todas às vezes. E ali estavam novamente se entregando um ao outro._

_Seus corpos suados entregues em um momento de luxúria, de vontade, de cumplicidade. Apertou os dentes segurando a vontade de gemer alto enquanto sentia Yuuki dentro de si. Os olhos azuis cheios de carinho e paixão faziam com que confiasse tudo a ele sempre._

_No final ficavam abraçados aproveitando os poucos minutos que ainda tinham juntos.'_

E foi com essas memórias de conforto que sentiu a estaca entrando em seu peito e aos poucos viu a vida lhe abandonar. Estava livre.


	4. Anjo

Autor: Malukachan  
Título: Anjo  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Ship: Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood  
Desafio: 20. Fanfic para um amigo (Moony)

PS: Espero que goste Moony!

* * *

**Anjo**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

O inverno estava rigoroso, mas ainda assim ela queria sair e mesmo que usasse lógica explicando por que não era uma boa ideia, Hermione sempre acabava fazendo suas vontades.

Por isso estavam naquele parque sentadas juntas olhando a neve caindo delicadamente. Ficou observando enquanto Luna levantava com um sorriso sonhador no rosto e pegava os flocos com seu nariz e balançava a cabeça quando ficava muito frio.

Não pode conter um sorriso olhando-a. Os longos cabelos loiros destacavam-se naquele branco todo, seus olhos azuis brilhavam maravilhados com tudo, seus movimentos simples faziam com que parecesse ainda mais inocente. Parecia um anjo. Seu anjo.

Levantou-se e a abraçou. Sentiu os braços de Luna envolverem seu pescoço enquanto rodavam devagar, seus olhos presos uns nos outros. Todos os momentos com ela eram assim, especiais, únicos.

Aproximou os lábios dos de Luna e foi recebida com carinho. Enquanto se beijavam os flocos começaram a criar um casulo à sua volta preenchendo o ar de magia.

A surpresa nos olhos de seu anjo quando se afastaram valeu ter feito um pequeno feitiço enquanto se beijavam. E feliz, Luna voltou a aproximar seus lábios dos de Hermione.


	5. Momentos

Autor: Malukachan  
Título: Momentos  
Fandom: Kuroshitsuji  
Ship: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive  
Desafio: 9. Fandom que nunca escreveu, mas quer escrever

* * *

**Momentos**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

Mesmo sendo o herdeiro dos Phantomhive encontrava-se entregue toda vez que acontecia. Seus pensamentos eram nublados pelas sensações, pelos toques.

Abriu os olhos que nem notou que havia fechado e encarou Sebastian que estava em cima de si. O sorriso metido que tanto odiava, os olhos vermelhos brilhavam em desejo.

Sentiu os dedos longos fazerem os caminhos por seu peito enquanto o despiam com calma prolongando sua tortura. A língua que traçava caminhos em seu pescoço fazendo-o gemer alto enquanto desciam para seu peito. As mordidas que aumentavam sua libido.

Quando era tomado por Sebastian seu corpo se vergava de prazer, tê-lo dentro de si fazia com que sua mente ficasse em branco simplesmente aproveitando tudo que sentia, gemia sem medo de ser escutado e se perdia naquele momento.

No fim era limpo arrumado e deixado sozinho em sua cama ampla e fria. E toda vez chamava Sebastian para seu lado e dormia em seus braços.

Acordava só e ansioso, imaginando quando esses momentos se repetiriam.


	6. Nova Vida

Autor: Malukachan  
Título: Nova Vida  
Fandom: Sailor Moon  
Ship: Yuichiro Kumada/Rei Hino  
Desafio: 25. Uma fic no futuro

* * *

**Nova Vida**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

Olhou pela janela, o céu estava escuro. A previsão do tempo era de chuva e Yuichiro ainda não havia chego. Acariciou a barriga distraída e levantou.

Sentiu uma pequena dor, mas se foi tão rápido quanto veio. Serviu-se de chá e encostou-se ao balcão da cozinha. Novamente aquela dor chata, dessa vez durou um pouco mais. Largou a xícara e pegou o telefone pendurado na parede.

Tentou ligar para Yuichiro e deu fora de rede. Ligou então para Usagi e pediu que avisasse todas que estava indo para o hospital. Recusou a ajuda e desligou. Pegou a mala da maternidade que deixara preparada e foi para a porta.

Yuichiro estava encharcado, a chuva caíra de repente, mas ele estava ali. Curvou-se sentindo outra contração e sendo amparada pelo marido foi para o hospital.

No caminho Rei pensava em sua primeira filha que estava a caminho. Depois de tantos anos enrolando o noivo, Yuichiro finalmente conseguira leva-la ao altar. E podia dizer que foi a melhor decisão que tomou.

Chegaram rápido mesmo com a chuva. Suas amigas já estavam ali a esperando. Foi levada para o quarto e todos estavam à sua volta. Sorriu com a mão sobre a barriga, Aya nasceria em meio a muito amor.


	7. Felicidade

Autor: Malukachan  
Título: Felicidade  
Fandom: Naruto  
Ship: Naruto Uzumaki/Hinata Hyuuga  
Desafio: 28. Ship escolhido por outra pessoa (meu irmão escolheu)

* * *

**Felicidade**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

Finalmente um dia tranquilo. Todos haviam marcado de comer juntos. Estava um pouco nervosa, pois seria a primeira vez que estariam com outras pessoas desde que começaram a namorar.

Escolheu seu quimono branco com folhas vermelhas, gostava dele, pois era diferente. Deixou os longos cabelos azuis soltos contrastando fortemente com a cor do vestido e destacando seus olhos.

Saiu de casa e foi ao restaurante marcado. Estava um pouco cedo, mas sabia que Naruto estaria lá já. E não estava errada.

Aproximou-se devagar e quando Naruto a viu seus olhos brilharam de prazer. Hinata sentiu o rosto arder e baixou um pouco a cabeça.

Parou próxima ao namorado e sorriu. Não imaginava o quanto estava linda com o rosto vermelho e aquele sorriso terno no rosto.

Sem se conter Naruto enlaçou-a pela cintura e puxando-a para perto beijou seus lábios.

Não ligou para as risadas dos amigos que estavam chegando, nem se toda vila poderia vê-los. Naruto apenas sabia que nunca havia sido tão feliz, e ao sentir Hinata estremecer em seus braços aperto-a possessivamente.

Hinata apenas se entregou ao beijo desejando que pudesse ser assim para sempre.


End file.
